


You're learning how to taste what you kill now.

by killewich, teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Cloaca, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Roughness, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Licking your fingers like you're done and you've decided there is so much more than me. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Kudos: 72





	You're learning how to taste what you kill now.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW, those tags ! ! i think i got everything, ehehe . . . i've been excited to get to this piece, so i hope it's been worth the build up thus far :3c and don't worry, we'll be going further still, but black hat puts BOTH the slow and burn in slowburn; he's literal hell.
> 
> i've still yet to get any recent prompts, so i'm just working with whatever pops into my head and sounds like it'd be fun to write ( and hopefully read ). don't be strangers <3 enjoy ! !

"FLUG!"

The disembodied voice jolts through Flug's concentration, causing him to jump and drop the vial he was carrying very carefully to a chilling chamber. He jumps back, the liquid he was working with burning through tile and getting a good ways into the concrete below.

He heaves a breath, calling back a frazzled, "Y-yes, sir?" to the air in the general direction the shout came from, noticing there was in fact no owner following it per usual.

Not particularly odd.

"My office. Now."

He looks at the tongs in his one hand, covered with a mitt, then starts heading to a workstation to set them down.

He doesn't make it, yelping as he feels sucked into what he could only imagine what a very close wormhole most likely felt like, spat back out inside the Eldritch's office. He holds the two items awkwardly, wondering what the context was; the call wasn't particularly _angry_.

But Black Hat's face was.

Flug swallows thickly, not able to get a good read on the other's current mood despite the face... the means of bringing him here, the urgency; if it were a joke it would have ended by now, if it were something serious he would have definitely been made aware immediately.

He was slowly learning the language that was Black Hat, but apparently not fast enough.

"...How can I b-be of service, sir?"

The response barely has a gap, "Come here."

He walks up to the desk, there no seats for him to pick from when usually called in for something to discuss, that note not much help as he quickly makes his way over after issuing a prompt affirmative.

He has no idea, _still_ , just what exactly this was about.

Black Hat motions for Flug to round the desk, and he's left absolutely lost. He falters for a moment out of just... pure _confusion_ , but quickly makes his way over to follow the nonverbal command.

As soon as he's in arm's distance (not that it actually mattered, he could have even been further back if he had the time to actually pay attention), everything's a flash; Black Hat slides his chair out from underneath the desk, and the back of the doctor's head is grabbed and then guided by it: the force brings him to his knees and his face is promptly shoved into the Eldritch's crotch with a surprised gasp.

"Feel that?" His bruising grasp forces the head it holds to nod 'yes' as Flug whimpers nervously.

_This really shouldn't be so hot_ , is all he can think still trying to catch up with the whole scenario.

"Fix it."

Since they'd begun 'messing around' Black Hat had found out it kicked off what could only be an estrus cycle, which either meant one of two things: he got incredibly aggressive and protective, or he got so desperate he'd find nothing but release would relieve him.

And upon finding out of the latter, the Eldritch of course blamed it on Flug, as it had been his fault for, well, _everything_ , but especially this; why would he _ever_ crave something so barbaric and unnecessary as to breed (as if he even could)... he knew it simply was his body adapting to the world he'd bound himself to, and it just so seemed as reproduction had been a core function of the species he'd disguised among, he seemed to mirror that himself... despite having been keen on keeping himself closed off from all lesser beings. Living with his employees had been a horrible mistake (as if that was the real issue here).

Black Hat lets out a groan that pitches as he grinds into the other's face again, ...and again. A shudder quakes his body as pleasure fills him at an alarming rate, so much so that it seems it's all his brain can focus on. He hates how needy his noises start to get, so he pauses in his ministrations, releasing Flug and pressing his back against what's now a guest bed, rather than chair, before arching with a moan.

He can't control it at this point, and realizes he's quite nearly under Flug's control.

He wonders if his little genius will realize that. And thankfully (for this moment only), he does... after he's done standing there trying to assess when they'd moved from Black Hat's office to a bedroom.

If he had the patience for it, he'd find it humorous. Instead, he huffs, frustrated and pent up.

The inventor finally reaches out and meekly palms at the very sensitive Black Hat, who seems to be allowing the other to relish in the quite noisy feedback, this definitely a rare occasion that he'd let such a thing happen; it's not like he had a lot of control over it, anyway.

"Stop f- _fff_ ucking around," comes a gruff warning when Flug's apparently moving too slow, and while he may seem to be at the 'mercy' of the palm currently working his cock, it's a very humbling reminder the Eldritch was much more powerful than he lead on to be at times; Flug's sure there isn't a single person who's seen his full potential yet.

His human makes quick work of clothing that's in between himself and the raw erection that laid behind fabric... then pauses.

"For fuck's sake, Flug, study my cock some other time." Black Hat hisses as he feels himself slide out further, sex seeking its apparent 'mate,' heat beginning to make every muggy and lethargic in his consciousness.

"...R-right, sir," he nervously admits as he begins to stroke the other at a pace he only hopes is satisfactory... and by the sounds of the feedback, he had the general idea from the start. He perfects his gesture, working off audio cues to move his wrist in the most optimal way. He was still technically studying... but right, that was for some other time... _wait_.

_No_ , some other time. This was definitely much more important.

He isn't sure why this feels so stunning to wrap his head around, thinking that up to this far they'd never get past their usual scenes, thinking Black Hat simply was riding some sort of ego high out of them... recognizing he did it for mutual pleasure makes him want to make things even better, make it so they kept going, so, he does what he does best: experiment.

While one hand works the eager tentacle-like cock, his other slips lower, noticing it having gotten... wet? He wonders if he's right, almost tentatively so in a way, and a thumb nervously rubs a circle just above the slick entrance that, _indeed_ , proves he's right. And fuck, is he glad he's right when he's met with the call that chokes out of Black Hat of his own name... a first that sends heat flooding through his own body.

He could chalk it up to science if he wanted an excuse, but he immediately moves to position himself with his back on the bed. "S-sir, would you mind... moving yourself here, _um_ , please," he tries, motioning for Black Hat to essentially straddle his face.

Something he can't quite make out quickly splashes across Black Hat's face before he follows the request with noticeable hesitation. His breath is heavy, still feeling almost drugged up on the high was losing a semblance of control to a lesser being... and now essentially following an order.

It takes some quiet positioning of their bodies, but eventually, the Eldritch settles into place with an annoyed huff. The irritation is short lived, however.

Flug swipes his tongue along the slit, then pulls back to watch the reaction of his test curiously. The other's cock writhes as he hisses a warning, "Tease me once more and I'll— _ooooh_."

Black Hat feels winded as his eye rolls back and then shuts, legs trembling as he feels the hot tongue test around for the most responsive areas. He supposes that's where he benefited from Flug bringing work habits into this. Pleasure overwhelms him easily, doped up on the head high of the human finding the most sensitive spots and rightfully abusing them; never in his countless years did he think he'd find himself in this position, but currently, he finds it easy to turn a blind eye.

His claws shred through the plush of the top blanket of one of the many guest bedrooms that went unused. He doesn't even move past his claws taking out the overwhelming pleasure on the comforter, seeking a semblance of grounding. He grabs two fistfuls as he releases a shameless, loud moan as he can feel Flug press his tongue into his entrance. His knees slide outwards some as he craves getting himself only closer to the human's mouth, tongue further in.

Flug more than complies with the adjustment, tongue working the insides he can just barely reach.

The Eldritch is addicted to the feeling, needing _more_ , and suddenly bucks down until his sexes are against his human's face, feeling a tongue in as far as it can go. It's thankfully more than enough in this position, and Black Hat bucks furiously into the sensation, it only taking several, good, hard thrusts before he comes over Flug's face with noises that gave more than enough warning.

Summoning his seemingly missing power, he wills himself to move backwards, perching just above the other's chest.

"Keep that up, and I just might let you fuck me."

Flug freezes up, then burns bright hot with embarrassment at just the thought of... of being able to do _that_ to... _Black Hat_... then realizing he really needed a shower—

The demon releases a loud cackle, claws moving to cup either side of Flug's face despite his own slickness. A small smirk fits his lips when his laughter dies down, and the moment is almost soft in the wake of the crude laugh.

"We record in fifteen minutes. I expect you ready in ten."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was fun! :^)
> 
> i'd linked it earlier, but it's relevant now; here's a bit of a visual to go with what i headcanon black hat's default bits to look like: https://sponsus.org/u/sushiclaws/p/02232019-c-mere-fanart ( there's also some sfw black hat fanart there ! ! )
> 
> i have two more drafts, and one rough idea i haven't even started yet . . . so, again, if anyone has any requests/prompts, now would be the perfect time to ask away :3 i'm pretty open to almost everything ( if the second piece in this series wasn't proof enough lol ), and even if it's not something i'm really into, i can usually work with it regardless . . . again, my zsaszmask series was 12 pieces crafted around prompts and requests, haha. it's been weird working without them ! ! anyway, i'll see everyone in the next work <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
